Zombie Wars
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Four PSN players get sucked into the Nazi Zombie series by an unknown enity. Once there, they must race to uncover the secret of the Third Reich's failed creations. Rated T for Swearing. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Yugiohfreak54 or YF54 here. First time making a COD Zombie story. The writer that gave me the drive to create this story is LRJG Leader with his own story of how the Nazi Zombies were created. I greatly urge you to read his story as it is a fine piece of Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COD or the Nazi Zombies and I don't own the players usernames. They are used with expressed permission.**

**Claimer: I own the idea and plot.**

_*Static fills the air*_

_Entry number: 6758403. How long has it been since we arrived here in hell? It was suppose to be a simple tourney for me and my buds, Ric-Hard-2011, Krazychick97 and her friend, JusticeJWT. Just a simple game between all of us._

Bullets ripped through flesh that slowly came forward with inhumane howls.

"Hold these mothers back! Ric, watch your back!" A man roared as gunfire sputtered out of his Thompson.

Another young man spun around at the warning and rammed his knife into a large figure making it fall over.

_What started as a game of innocence…now has become a quest for survival…my god; will I or any of us survive this hell that Treyarch made?_

A young man with glasses tossed a grenade in a large mass of…whatever it was that these things were. He watched with grim satisfaction as the small bomb blew the group to pieces.

"Ach! How beautiful! Vell done, Pread!" A man wearing an SS uniform stated as he tore down another group with his HMG.

_Will any of us see our family again? Will we ever be the same after this journey? What will happen to us if we die here? _

A young woman with black hair ran down the burning hallway along with a man who wore the Japanese officer uniform right next to her. Skidding to a stop, they both spun around at the same time and tore open on the horde that was chasing them with such deadly accuracy that it made the Japanese proud to be with the woman next to him.

_I do not know how we got here…only that we're here…at the final stage…at least that's what the others think. But there is more…so much more then what they were led to believe. _

A man stumbled around holding a strange weapon in his hand. He turned down a corner only to run smack dab into the supernatural enemy he now fought.

"Chyort **(1)**!" The man swore as he tired to level his gun to take out the unrelenting force.

The being howled and went into a dead sprint toward the man. The being was almost on him when there was a sharp crack and the head of the being blew apart into a bloody pulp with bone fragments pelting the man.

"You okay, Nik?" A man with blonde hair and brown eyes asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks." The man slurred.

_God…why did I convince them to play the game? Why? I only hope that they can get out of here alive…me? I deserve to be left here for dragging them with me. Mom, Dad, sis…god, I love you guys so much it hurts…already I've forgotten your faces…but I hope to see you all soon…if not in life then in death. I pray that…oh shit! _

_*Gunfire sounds out as a moan fills the air. Static fills the air*_

**Okay, not much of a first chapter but I hope it's piqued your interest just a bit. I'll try to update but I've got another story going on that I need to finish so Updates will be whenever I can.**

_**(1): **_**Russian for 'Damn!'**

**May God Bless and Protect you.**


	2. A simple Game

_Richtofen: Nein! Vhat is this? Only three reviews! Unacceptable!_

_YF54: Oi, Richtofen! Get off the reviewers backs. My first chapter wasn't all that great alright? The fault lies with me. Shit…alright, people. Before Hans here goes nuts with his blades I'll get the disclaimer and Claimer done._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Nazi Zombies or Call of duty nor do I own the players._

_Claimer: I only own this story idea._

A young man wearing glasses, whose face told all that he was at least nineteen years of age, turned on his PS3 home system and accessed his file. After signing into his PSN account, he checked to see who was online. He smiled as he spotted two of his best friends. He frowned, though, when he saw what they were playing.

_I think it's time that we do a little get together…have Krazy and Ric meet each other. _The man thought.

He opened up his text message board and inputted some words before sending it to a name called Ric-Hard-2011. He reopened the board and typed in the same words that he had sent to Ric. He sent it to another name called Krazychick97 and waited for their responses. His wait was short-lived; he nearly cheered when they had said yes. He grabbed one of his many games and took the disk out. Sliding it in before the machine grabbed it and it went into the machine starting the opening for the game.

He pressed the start button on his controller and grabbed a one piece headset and placed it on his head. He adjusted the mike till it was far away from his mouth but still close enough that the other people on the other end could hear him. He scrolled down until a sign name 'Nazi Zombies' was highlighted. He pressed the 'X' button on his controller and was taken to a lobby. He then sent invites to his two friends who came immediately to his lobby.

"Yo, Ric, Krazy!" The man said in his mike.

"_Hey Preade!"_ came the voice of Ric-Hard in his mike's headphone.

"_Hey Preadking!" _A female voice, Krazychick97, stated also through his mike's headphone.

"Krazy, meet Ric. Ric, Krazy." The man, now known as Preadking, introduced.

"_Please to meet you Ric-Hard." _Krazy said.

"_Damn, Pread! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! And one that sounded hot!" _Ric said with a laugh.

"Hey, at least I can pick them good unlike you!" Preadking shot back.

"_That's cold, man…real cold." _

Krazy was laughing, which brought a smile to Preadking's face. They were soon joined by a player named JusticeJWT. Preadking knew him due to him hanging out with Krazy. His mike was charging according to Krazy but he would soon be talking with them. Preadking smiled and spoke in his mike.

"Alright guys. Since it's been a full three years since we all met one another on Call of Duty: World at War, I've decided to host a NZ tourney. We're going to play all the maps of WAW. Then we'll move onto Black Ops and play the maps there. So let's start with the map that started it all…Nacht Der Untoten or in English…Night of the Undead. Let's rock!" Preadking shouted as he got ready to press his button to start the game.

But before he could there was a flash of Lightning followed by a very loud boom of thunder making him jump in shock.

"YIKES!" Preadking shouted as he tried to control his breathing.

"_Pread! What happened?" _Ric asked in confusion.

"Sorry about that…I think a major storm just blew up…which is weird since the weather lady stated that we would get no storms…probably just heat lightning. Alright, let's start." Preadking stated as he pressed a button.

Suddenly his controller started to glow a bright white light making his eyes widen in shock and amazement. He heard the others exclaim in shock.

"_Holy…! Pread! Something's going on with my controller!" _Ric shouted in a panic.

"_Mine too! What's going on?" _Krazy cried in the same panic tone that Ric had.

"I…I don't know! The same crazy thing is happening to my controller as well!" Preadking shouted.

Soon eerie, inhumane laughter echoed through the empty house making the boy's skin crawl. The laughter seemed to intensify as the TV's screen started to swirl. He could hear the others cry out but he couldn't fully make out what they were saying due to the howl of wind that was being vacuumed into the screen.

_What the ! _Preadking thought in his mind as he was pulled into the vortex and flew through…whatever it was that made up of the vortex.

But before arriving at his destination he noticed something. A large factory positioned near the border of Germany, that had gone dark had two beings in it. Both looked similar in appearance and nearly looked like twins. One of the twins was shoving his other twin into a strange machine and turning it on. After there was a flash of light, the man picked up a worn and bloody teddy bear before bursting into tears. The image vanished as Preadking's fell on something…hard; very hard. Darkness consumed his vision after he had hit the ground…wall…ceiling…whatever.

_Who or what caused the strange occurrence? Please read and review before Richtofen get…slicing happy. And please inform some of your friends about this story._


	3. Meeting the Tank

_Hey! YF54 is back with the Zombie Wars! Disclaimer: I don't own COD or the Nazi Zombie Franchise nor do i own, Preadking, Ric-Hard-2011, KrazyChick or Justice. Claimer: I own the story idea._

"Hey Sarge! Looks like there are some survivors here after all." A man's voice said breaking through the darkness that robbed the boy of his vision.

"Well, I'll be damned. There is four of em…and one of them is a girl too! Since when did they let women into the army?" another voice asked.

_Army? What Army? _Preadking thought as his vision returned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…my head." Preadking groaned.

"You said it man…ouch." A _very _familiar voice said to the man's right.

The voice caused the five other men there to look up and see two of the four coming around. A scarred man, whose height was 6 feet, 3 inches and weighed 200 pounds of lean muscle, quickly got up and put his hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"Easy there. You took a nasty knock to the head. Here…there you go." The man said as helped the guy up.

As the marine helped him up, he noticed his face.

_Holee shit. This kid has already got a beard and he looks no older then Mack other there! What the hell has he been doing here? _The man thought.

"Ah shit…where the heck am I?" the boy asked as he shook his head.

"Search me…some abandoned Kraut airbase. We were lucky to have found you guys here…though the girl is a surprise. Names Tank…Tank Dempsey." Tank said introducing himself as soon as the kid looked him in the eye.

"Tank? What kind of mother names their kid Tank?" the kid asked with a smirk.

"HA! You got balls kid. I like that. Now who the fuck are you?" Tank asked.

"Preadking."

"What kind of Parent would name their kid THAT?" Tank asked returning the jibe from earlier.

"Touché."

"Preade?" Came the voice again.

"Ric? What the hell?" Preadking asked as he turned to see another one of the guys get up.

It was then that Pread noticed something different; looking down at himself, he saw that his clothing had changed. He now wore the standard issue uniform of all G.I's from the second world war. He had no heavy weapons such as the Thompson or other submachine guns. He had two M2 'pineapple' grenades clipped to his uniform and had a Colt M1911 in a pocket with a standard issue knife on his hip. Shaking his head, he fast walked over to where Ric was.

"Hey easy man. I got ya." Preadking stated as he helped the man up.

Ric was 5 feet, 9 inches close to six feet with a dark tan and had dark brown hair with and was a lot like Tank; his body was made of lean muscle not as much as Tank but still enough. He too was dressed a lot like Preadking as were the others, Justice and Krazy. After the guy looked around he was shocked as he looked at the teen.

"Dude…are you…" Ric asked.

"Yeah, Preadking in the flesh. Not what you expected huh?"

"No…I more or less expected you to have muscles like me…not for you to be so…so…" Ric said but faltered.

"Nerdy? Heh, never underestimate the nerdy ones." Preadking stated with a grin.

"True that. So where are we?" Ric asked.

Preadking sighed as he thought about his next words.

"Ric…call me crazy, but I think that we're…in the Nazi Zombies game."

Ric looked at Preadking with wide, unblinking eyes for a few minutes. This made Preadking uncomfortable; he hated it when people stared at him.

"Dude, you're right…I'm calling you crazy."

"Someone mention me?" A girl asked as she sat up.

The two looked at the 5 feet, 6 inch girl as she stood up along with her friend, a boy of 5 foot nine, and leaned on the wall. The two walked over and helped up the other guy before speaking.

"Okay, Krazy, Justice…Ric was calling me nuts because I thought that we had somehow been teleported into the Nazi Zombie game mode. Unless we're all dreaming…" Preadking said which got Ric to brighten.

The crew watched as the man left their group and ventured over to the five Marines.

"Yo! Can one of you guys punch me?" Ric asked.

The statement got a few shocked looks the marines. One of them, whose name stated on his uniform that he was Mack, looked at him confused.

"Shit, did you hit your head?" Mack asked.

"No, just want to make sure that this is a dream." Ric stated flatly.

Mack just shrugged before slamming his fist into the man's stomach. Ric doubled over coughing making Preadking shake his head in disbelief.

"Well. So much for the dream theory…guess this means that the weird lightning you mentioned, Pread, was the cause of our problem…" Krazy stated.

But before the group could think further on the issue there was an inhumane howl followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Eerie laughter echoed throughout the deserted base as strange chalk outlines of guns appeared. All eight looked at the new development with shock.

"God damn…Pread…we ain't in Kansas or our world no more." Ric stated with a shudder.

"Now's not the time to get spooked!" Another one of the Marines shouted.

The group of teens looked at the man, spotting that his name was O'Brien on his uniform.

"Bri's right. Whatever these…things are…" Mack stated.

"Zombies." Preadking stated as he brought his knife out and inspected it before walking over to a window.

"Excuse me?" O'Brien asked.

"The things are called Zombies. You know…walking undead?" Krazy said.

"Right, Zombies…anyway, we've got to fight them off!" another one of the marines said before pausing and holding his hand out. "Name's Mack."

"And I'm Vince." The second unnamed marine stated.

"Nice to meet'cha…but let's talk later." Justice said as he brought out his pistol and ran over to a back window next to a crumbling set of stairs.

"Why?" Tank asked.

"Because here they come!" Krazy shouted as she primed on of the grenades in her hand before tossing it out through a boarded up window.

The Marines watched in horror as two of the undead walk out from behind a fence, moaning and shuffling along, their yellow eyes glowing through the fog. The grenade bounced once before rolling toward the two undead marauders. The two took no notice of it as they continued with their main objective…to feed. So when the small bomb blew up it took the two with it which made the two let shriek of their demise. The girl smiled in satisfaction only to curse when the smoke cleared.

"Damn! I only got one of those guys…" Krazy hissed.

"What the hell is she talking about? I thought she got both of them." Mack said as he ventured over.

He then saw what the girl meant. There, on the ground, was one of the Zombies _crawling _on his hands toward the building, still moaning.

"Holy Hell! I've never seen a man do that before!" Mack shouted in surprise.

"That's because these things are no longer men…" Krazy muttered as she readied her pistol at the slow moving being.

There where several sharp cracks from the pistol following another death cry from the being. Though no one could see it, three bullets had entered the Zombie, two in the eyes and one had entered in the middle of the nose. Krazy sighed in relief only to hear a shout from the far side of the 'house'.

"Damn meat bags! Stay dead already!" Came Preadking's voice with anger in it.

He was currently knifing a Zombie when three others joined the one tearing the boards that protected the window. He whipped out his pistol and unloaded the entire clip into a second being making it cry out in protest as the yellow eye turned white. He snarled as he knifed the one he was originally killing before walking back a bit to reload his weapon.

As he was doing that though, the rest of the barrier fell away allowing the two remaining zombies to get in. Preadking yelped as he took another step back, hoping to get away and get some back-up. Unfortunately, he tripped over a piece of rubble and landed hard on his butt. The two creatures were slowly moving forward which made Preadking panic.

"HELP!" was the cry that entered everyone's ears.

"PREAD! SHIT!" Ric shouted as he turned, ran and knifed one of the two in the back, leaving his own zombie alone at the window.

Justice ran to the second one and knifed it as well making the two drop. Preadking panted as he got up and reloaded his weapon.

"Thanks guys…shit…I forgot how many there can be at a window." Preadking panted out as Tank raced past him toward the window.

"Ain't got time to worry about that! I need to get those boards up before those meat sacks come back!" Tank shouted as he got ready to run for the downed boards.

He was stopped when one of the boards jumped up and slammed back onto wall. The crew just stared in shock at what had happened…well, the Marines did while the new comers just shook their heads.

"What? The? Hell?" Tank asked slowly.

"No time to think on that…we better get the rifles." Preadking stated as he walked over to the chalk outline of a weapon.

The group watched as a Kar-98 rifle slid out of the outline and fell into the boy's hands. He doubled over and panted causing some alarm. He looked over at the group, smiled a bit and waved his hand. The move had weakened him just as he thought; a sick form of purchase.

"I'm alright…just drained a bit…knew that the purchase had to be something." Preadking stated before holding the weapon up into the moonlight.

As stated before, it was a German Kar-98k Blot action rifle, a weapon that was really big for German foot soldiers back in the first world war or as many people called it 'The Great War'. Not much of the weapon had changed during the transfer from 1898 to 1945 aside from some technological improvements. Pread closed his eyes as images of the soldiers that once held the weapon flashed within his mind and he saw how it was operated, how to reload and how to use the trigger. Smirking to himself, he shouldered the weapon and flick off the safety like he had handled the weapon all of his life.

As luck would have it, a lone Zombie marched out from behind the fence like it was parading for Hitler himself. Preadking aimed carefully and, like a pro, squeezed the trigger. The Kar barked loudly and everyone was amazed to see the head exploded into a fountain of blood. Preadking smiled at his work only to frown.

"JESUS!" He swore loudly as he got rid of the spent shell by opening up the chamber.

"What's up? That was a beauuutiful shot kid." Vince stated with a clap.

His answer was looking at the Zombie that had just been shot and screamed which was drowned out by another bark of the Kar and the body of the Zombie finally falling down. Preadking got rid of the shell, turned and jerked his thumb at the now destroyed Zombie.

"Even if you take their heads off, they'll still come at ya." Preadking explained as the three that were his friends grabbed Kars and flipped off the safeties. They all returned to their respected windows. Wave one was complete.

**Unknown location**

A specter of a man could only look down at the Airbase with complete surprise of what was happening. Four teens had dropped out of thin air and had taken on his failed creations. Not only had they knew the purpose of the outlines, but they seemed to know what was going on.

_Just who are they? And why do I feel that I know the one named Preadking and Tank from somewhere? _The strange ghost thought.

But he returned his attention to more important matters…like how was he going to stop Edward from unleashing the horde?

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

**Miles away**

Another specter of a man swore in anger as he had watched what had happened. The intruder had bought a gun? Off of the wall? How was that possible? He paced back and forth on the 'floor' of his 'room' trying to figure the thing out. He had felt a strange disturbance somewhere and looked at where it had come from.

Whatever it was, it had dumped four teens into the old airfield base and they seemed to know things better then the Marines that he had stranded.

He continued pacing until he was struck with an idea. Quickly, he summoned a large wooden box and filled it with various weapons, including a toy gun. He frowned, however, when he saw a strange machine and a stuffed teddy bear. He quickly removed these items and put them away; after all, no need to give those fools such advance weapons since they were going to die anyways. He placed the box into a room that had the letters 'H' 'E' 'L' and an incomplete 'P' making it spell out 'hell'. If they wanted a game, they got one.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

**Airfield**

"Shit, I can't see in this fog." Mack hissed.

"It covers everything man…" Vince stated at his new guard position.

The teens and Marines had come up with a plan; when someone got too tired, one of them would tag one of the people who were resting. The only rule that they made was that the guard could not tag anyone for approximately 30 to 45 minutes and if someone was in trouble that they call for help quick. It gave the person who just sat down time to regain lost energy and rest up and act as the cavalry should things becomes too heated.

Preadking, Ric, Justice, and O'Brien were the ones that were currently resting. Preadking had fought all the way to their new round, round four as he called it, and was now resting despite his protests.

The group that was resting was busy munching on some ration bars that the Marine team managed to recover from their downed airplane before it blew up and the beasts from hell had rained down on them. It was then that they heard a shout.

"I need some help over here!" Tank shouted as he back-pedaled away, his Colt forgotten on the floor.

Instantly, Ric was there to help him out with his own Colt due to the Kar's inaccuracy beginning to play into effect. Four Zombies were at the window tearing down the barrier and were moaning out a chant that was really annoying to the group. Luckily the batch of Zombags had low IQs and really poor motor skill. They couldn't reach through the windows which made the group really glad.

Krazy, who had turned from her window and Justice along with O'Brien, managed to take out two of them via Headshots while the third was dead via Ric pumping it full of his Colt's bullets and the fourth was hit in the chest from O'Brien's gun. Tank walked up and grabbed his Colt from the floor.

"Thanks, guys. My colt's useless now though. No ammo." Tank said with disgust.

"It's okay man. Shit happens." Ric replied.

"Um…guys?" Mack said nervously.

"What's up Mack?" Krazy asked confused.

"Is it just me or are these guys getting faster?" Mack asked as he pointed out to a lone Zombie out in the open.

Sure enough, the being of Darkness was in a dead sprint toward the house which made everyone swear. They unloaded all that they had but the zombie was so close that the Kar was next to worthless. They were about to prime their grenades when they heard a new sound.

_Ka-pock Ka-pock Ka-pock!_

The zombie roared in defiance but soon that went silent as another 'Ka-pock' sound struck the Zombie's head and the body went down. The group turned to see Preadking, his glasses white in the moonlight and holding a M1A1 Carbine not to be confused with its brother, the equally deadly M1 Carbine. He slowly regained his breathing before speaking.

"Alright…since these Mothers are getting faster we've got to be faster too. Grab the M1A1's and let's raise some hell." Preadking stated, his eyes once a warm brown, now cold and dead like he was a completely different person.

"Pread?" Justice asked a bit concerned

"What?" Preadking asked his voice flat with an edge to it.

"You okay?" Krazy asked also worried.

"Been better…you moots ought to grab the Carbine…the next wave is about to start." Preadking stated as he walked back to his resting area and sat down.

The rest decided to take his advice and traded in their colts for the deadlier rifles. The sound of constant moaning was heard and those weren't resting grimaced. Round five had begun.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

**US Airbase**

"Will someone tell me what the fuck happened to flight 346?" A man with a grizzled beard asked in anger.

He wore a major's uniform and was currently not happy. A squad he had sent to check out an airbase had dropped off of the radar and they couldn't raise them. To make matters worse was the fact that every time their radar specialists tried to find the plane, they had got nothing.

"Sir, we're working our asses off to find them…just calm down." Said a young officer as he redid some dials.

"I'll only calm down once you've found Tank and the Hellriders! Now get back to work!" The major roared as he stomped off.

The officer watched him go with a sigh.

"Yes sir."

**Airbase**

"Does Preadking seem different to you guys?" Krazy asked Ric and Justice as they continued to rest.

Said boy was now at the far end of the room just staring out the window he was at, his Carbine tightly in his grip. The two boys looked at him and then back at Krazy.

"Pread's fine…he's always like that in the game. He goes into this badass form when dealing with Zombies." Ric stated knowing a bit more about the kid then the others did.

"Still, I don't like it. He could seriously hurt himself." Krazy pleaded.

"Krazy, I admire your concern…but Ric is right. I go into this form to survive." The boy of their discussion said making the three jump in shock at how silent he had come up behind them.

"Pread! Don't ever do that again. It's bad enough with the fuckers out there." Ric stated a little annoyed.

"Sorry…was relieved by Mack." Preadking said as he sat down and grabbed his half eaten ration bar.

He took a chunk out of the side and chewed it slowly. He continued to stare out the window, glaring and silently brooding over the scene. The sound of the Carbines from the Marines was a welcome sound that drowned out the moans of the damned. Preadking just continued to stare lifelessly out the window, analyzing the problem and trying to find an acceptable solution. Suddenly, there was a roar and he snapped awake.

Before the others could react, the boy leapt up and unloaded his clips at point blank range. A zombie had managed to slip by the barricade and was in a dead sprint toward the group. They were caught flat-footed but due to Preadking's fast action, the zombie fell over dead.

Tank and the others arrived on the scene and panted.

"Sorry…Bastard slipped by me when I was reloading." Vince said as he panted.

"Doesn't matter…Wave six is done and done." Tank said.

"Sarge…those things are getting stronger…rifles won't hold them off forever." O'Brien stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. The Zombies were getting faster and stronger. The rifles were a big help but it nearly took an entire clip to just _one _down…what were they going to do when more broke in?

"Maybe that door will 'help' us out!" Mack said with a cheesy grin while pointing at the door with the incomplete words.

Nobody laughed at the bad joke the second LT made.

"That ain't very 'punny' man." Ric stated grimly.

The group was tired enough to laugh at that joke the teen made. Preadking got himself back under control and got back to his 'Badass' form as Ric now dubbed it.

"Mack's right…there will probably be better weapons in there…SMG's, shotguns or HMG's. We better open it up and check it out."

"Pread's got a point. We'll need some more powerful weapons to combat these freaks." Krazy stated before she turned and walked to the door.

She was followed by Justice, Ric and then Preadking, with the former stopping to throw a frag out a window as the next round began and watched as it blasted a couple of Zombies. After they had pushed the door open, they walked in. the Marines looked at once another with Tank looking grim.

"Best follow them…out of all of us they've killed more of these meat sacks then us combined." Tank said moving to follow the group of teens.

One by one the team of hardened fighters entered through the door. The room that they were in was even smaller then the room they were just in. crates, file cabinets, and other odds and ends cluttered the room. The teens were crowded around something and whispering to each other. One of the teens, (_Justice…his name is Justice,_ Tank reminded himself) walked over to…whatever it was and threw it open.

A shaft of light came out along with a strange tune making the group of war vets wonder what the hell the kids had found. Slowly, a German MP40 Submachine gun arose from the unholy sheen of light. Justice grabbed the new weapon and loaded it up. The marines were dumb founded; how the hell had that kid gain an SMG? Ric turned toward the door and spotted the group.

"Yo, guys! We found a weird box that gives out random weapons. We were discussing who would go next to use it after Krazy tried her hand at it. All she got was a Molotov cocktail, but she didn't take it. Justice, as you can see, had a lot better luck. He got an MP40…you guys better use the box and grab a new weapon." Ric said as he stood off to the side.

Mack ran over to the box and flipped its top open. Slowly, a Trench gun rose from the bottomless depths of the box. The man looked at the bottom but could only see straw. He grabbed the gun, trading in his Colt, and loaded the six rounds into it. One by one the box was opened and weapons were chosen. The only one who didn't have a weapon was Preadking.

"Pread? You gonna get a weapon?" Tank asked.

"Nah…I'll tax my Carbine to its limits before I get a new gun." Pread stated in the flat tone that was always with him now.

"Alright…just…be careful. You're still a kid that has a lot to live for." Tank stated as he checked his MG42 and his .357 Magnum before heading back into the starting room where the others were to discuss a plan.

Once everyone was back in the room, Preadking turned toward the box and knelt down. He didn't want to lie to everyone but he knew it was a necessary evil. His Carbine was all out of Ammo due to him unloading the final clip into that Zombie that had gotten close and his Kar was next to useless now due to the Zombies getting a lot stronger.

He flipped it open and watched as a new weapon arose. He brought in a sharp breath at what he had gotten from the mysterious box. He quickly grabbed what looked to be a kid's toy in place of his Carbine and put it in his hostler. He shook his head and sighed.

"I always did say to dad that I had the devil's luck when it came to the box…" He muttered as he traded in his Kar for a Thompson SMG and watched as Krazy, Mack and Justice entered the room

Round 7 was about to begin.

_so how was it? Please R&R._


End file.
